Repopulation
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Brother of Kane: Following the Battle of the Labyrinth, the gods need to replace the lost demigods. Thus, they send their best children to a remote island and have Aphrodite cast a love spell on them to get them to reproduce. Orgy. Smut.


Percy stared out to sea. He found watching the sea calming. For some reason, the sight of the waves crashing against the beach was very relaxing for him. This was why he'd always loved going to the beach with his mom. It wasn't really all that much of a surprise, considering who his father was. Percy sighed. He walked to the edge of where the sand met the water and picked up a rock. He tossed it to the sea and watched it skip off into the horizon. The salty sea air blew through his air. Once the rock disappeared, Percy turned back to the island. He looked into the dense thicket of trees that surrounded the beach. If there was one thing he could say about the island, it was very beautiful. If he wasn't for what he had to do, he might have been able to enjoy it's natural splendor. Percy sighed and headed up a trail lead away from the beach.

Percy went up the trail. It was nice and shady, protecting him from the hot sun that beat down on him while he was on the beach. He followed the trail until he reached a clearing. It was completely bare. No trees or rocks to disturb anyone. There wasn't even grass. Just damp exposed earth. Percy entered the clearing. Aphrodite stood in the center of the clearing. Standing around her were the other demigods. Annabeth, Silena, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Charles, and Chris. All of them were naked. They had all been selected by the gods for a special task. They had to repopulate the current race of demigods.

During the Battle of the Labyrinth, many demigods had died. As a result, the gods decided that it was in their best interest to replace the fallen demigods. However, instead of having themselves go down and breed with mortals, the gods thought it was a better idea to have their children breed together. Thus, the gods selected who the considered their best offspring and sent them to a remote island. Aphrodite was to accompany them. Her task was to cast a lust spell over them to get them to have sex. Aphrodite gave Percy an impatient look. "You're late. We were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm sorry," said Percy, holding his hands up apologetically.

"And you're still dressed." Aphrodite pointed to Percy's clothes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Percy took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. Soon he was completely naked. "Happy now?"

Aphrodite grit her teeth. "Percy, this is an important mission you are about to undertake. Our future rests on your ability to do this. You need to-"

"I get it, I get it," said Percy. "Can we just begin now?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." Aphrodite waved her arms around. Percy rolled his eyes as she did this. He hated the theatrics Aphrodite did when she performed a spell. She stepped aside, disappearing into the woods. The demigods stood around, waiting for the spell to take effect. They all turned to each other, wondering who would be the first to fall victim to the spell. Percy simply frowned. He didn't like this at all. He found it silly, the idea that they were all going to be forced to fuck each other for the sake of the gods bothered him. What made it worse for him was the idea that they had no control over it. They were just going to be standing here and in a little bit they would suddenly feel the need to fuck each other. Percy looked at Annabeth. He didn't think he viewed her any differently. True, if he was being completely honest, he was always attracted to Annabeth. She was always beautiful to him. Even when they first met, Percy had found her very attractive. Now she had matured and Percy's feelings had grown. Now he found her irresistible. He could feel his heart racing just looking at her. He thought about pinning her to the ground and fucking her. His member started to inflate at that fantasy. All of a sudden, Percy walked up to Annabeth, put his arms around her, and kissed her.

Percy and Annabeth were the first to start fucking. They were followed by Charles and Thalia, who went off into the woods for some privacy. Silena was the next person. She hopped on Nico, kissing him passionately. She got on her knees and started sucking on his erection. Chris got behind Silena and shoved his cock in her pussy. Clarisse was briefly left without a partner, though not for long. Aphrodite quickly rushed back to the clearing and took Silena off of Nico. They needed to make sure that they got as many children as they wanted out of this. Plus, blow jobs didn't really result in pregnancies. She pulled Nico away from Silena and put him in front of Clarisse. The two began fucking almost immediately. Clarisse wrapped her legs around Nico and the two collapsed to the ground right next to Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth weren't bothered by this and continued with their love making.

Percy kissed Annabeth's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. She moaned as he did this. She responded by falling to the ground, spreading her legs for him. Percy followed her lead, penetrating her. Annabeth rested her feet on his shoulders as he began to thrust into her. Percy's heart raced as he ravished her. At one point he was so enthusiastic that he didn't realize he was penetrating her navel. He quickly re-positioned himself to the right hole. Percy leaned down and nibbled on Annabeth's shoulder. He knew that she liked this. Annabeth's hand shot up to Percy's back and scratched it. Percy could feel the hot searing pain from his back shoot through his body. This got him going faster. Percy grabbed her breasts, feeling their soft flesh with his fingers. He lowered his head and sucked on her perky, pink nipples. She moaned sexily. Percy grinned, continuing his motions. He dug his knees into the dirt, leaving a deep impression in the damp earth. He pressed Annabeth down in the mud. When they were done, Annabeth was going to be mad that her hair would be covered in mud, but at the moment they didn't care

Next to them, Clarisse and Nico were going at it. Clarisse was on top, which was no surprise to Percy. Clarisse was moaning and groaning while she rode Nico. Suddenly, while Nico was crying out in pleasure, Annabeth took her hand and started to massage Nico's balls. Clarisse seemed annoyed by this and retaliated by doing the same thing with Percy. Percy liked this. He rewarded Clarisse by biting down on her shoulder. He figured that given Clarisse's personality, she would want more than a simple nibbling. He was right as Clarisse screamed with pleasure. She stroked Percy's balls with much more vigor. Percy worried they would get crushed, but ignored his fears. He was getting so much out of this, she could have ripped his member off for all he cared. Percy attacked Annabeth, penetrating her even deeper. This sent waves of pleasure through Annabeth. Her body jolted, extending her legs. She got up and began kissing Percy's chest, licking his muscles with her tongue. She bit his nipples. Percy arched himself back. He took his hands and squeezed Annabeth's ass. Annabeth put her arms around Percy and shoved him to the ground. She rode Percy wildly. In no time, Percy came, filling Annabeth's pussy with his seed. He laid back and sighed.

Annabeth got off Percy and rested beside him. "So how was it?"

Percy kissed Annabeth's neck. "You were spectacular."

"I wasn't asking about how I did," said Annabeth. "I was asking about you. How to you feel?"

"I feel...uh...I don't know how I feel," said Percy. "I don't know. The idea that I'm going to be a dad now...I just don't know."

Annabeth kissed Percy. "Don't worry Percy. You've got help."

Percy smiled. "So you've got a handle on this?"

"No," said Annabeth. "But that's the point."

"That neither of us has an idea what to do?" said Percy. "That's comforting."

"No," said Annabeth. "But we've got each other. We're going through the same thing together. Even if we don't know what to do, we can help each other. Is that comforting?"

Percy chuckled. "Actually yes."

"It's what I do," said Annabeth.


End file.
